


Esprit, es-tu là ?

by AndersAndrew



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Childhood, Ouija, Spirits, Wammy House
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite séance de spiritisme à la Wammy's house. Ce qui devait n'être qu'une farce se révélera peut-être plus dangereux que prévu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esprit, es-tu là ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Titre : Esprit, es-tu là ?  
> Auteur : Andersandrew  
> Fandom : Death Note  
> Rating : K+  
> Personnages : Mello, Matt, Linda, Near  
> Nombre de mots : 1539  
> Notes : Se déroule à la Wammy's House, entre les années 2000 et 2003. Il est préférable d'avoir lu Another Note, pour références dans le texte.

Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas !  
Mello a beau en être convaincu, il n'arrive pas à rassurer Linda. Cette dernière pince les lèvres en arborant un air très sérieux.  
\- Je te dis qu'il y a un fantôme dans ma chambre, depuis que Alice est partie !  
Le blond secoua la tête, buté.  
\- Le spiritisme est une forme de croyance fondée sur la peur de la mort et de l'inconnu. Ça n'a rien de rationnel.  
\- Et égrener les perles de ton chapelet pour te porter chance, c'est rationnel peut-être ?, répliqua la fillette en esquissant une moue dubitative.  
Son camarade garda le silence quelques secondes, pris par surprise ; il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ait pu remarqué cette petite manie.  
\- De toute façon, je te le dis, ce n'est pas réel. La prochaine fois, allume la lumière, et tu verras que ce n'est qu'une illusion, que les bruits proviennent de dehors, et que tu es toute seule dans la pièce !  
\- Non !, s'exclama Linda, catégorique. Ça pourrait énerver le fantôme que je sorte de mon lit...  
\- Quelqu'un a parlé de fantôme ?, demanda Matt en entourant d'un bras les épaules de Mello, de l'autre celles de la fillette à couettes.  
\- Ma chambre est hantée !  
Le rouquin s'éclaira. Il exhalait une odeur de tabac froid assez étrange, venant d'un enfant de cet âge. Mais depuis toujours, les enfants de la Wammy's House s'étaient fais à l'idée qu'il y avait parmi les héritiers de L des personnes pour le moins bizarres.  
\- Ah bon ? Dis m'en plus ma petite Linda, est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?  
\- Non. Mais il a fait bouger des objets, et il apparaît parfois, au pied de mon lit !  
\- L'important, c'est d'abord de savoir ce qu'il veut, lança Matt d'un ton docte.  
\- Oh oh, et c'est le spécialiste qui parle !, se moqua Mello, goguenard. Et alors ? Comment discute-t-on avec un fantôme, monsieur l'expert ?  
\- Avec une planche Oui-ja, pardi !

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que je fais ici, déclara Near, la voix atone.  
\- Il nous fallait une quatrième personne, pour pouvoir former un cercle autour de la table, expliqua Matt.  
Il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu sa tenue la plus extravagante : un turban indien magenta jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux et une robe de magicien violette avec des étoiles dorées brodées dessus.  
Mello leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Toute cette mascarade est ridicule. Et je refuse de LUI tenir la main.  
Il fusilla Near du regard pour accentuer l'impact de ses paroles.  
\- Pas besoin, dit Matt en souriant, tout excité. Il suffit juste que nous appelions l'esprit. Maintenant, concentrons-nous...hmmmmmm  
Il ferma les paupières, et Linda fit de même. Near continua d'observer la scène avec neutralité, ainsi Mello refuse-t-il de fermer également les yeux.  
\- Esprit, esprit dont nous ne connaissons pas – encore – le nom ! Manifeste-toi ! Nous requerrons ta présence ici et maintenant !  
Le blondinet fronça les sourcils ; c'est que son meilleur ami prenait vraiment son rôle de médium très au sérieux !  
\- Esprit, si tu nous entends, fais-nous un signe, n'importe quoi !  
Sans le faire exprès, et parce qu'il était d'un naturel agité, Mello cogna sans le vouloir le pied de Linda sous la table. Celle-ci émit un petit cri en sursautant.  
\- Vous le sentez ? Il est làààà !, proclama Matt sur un ton mystérieux.  
Bien sûr, Mello allait répliquer vertement...mais un courant d'air froid lui balaya la nuque, l'interrompant.  
\- Brrrr !  
\- Esprit...si tu es là...cogne une fois !, gronda Matt, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
BAM  
Cette fois, Mello et Near sursautèrent avec Linda. Matt demeura imperturbable, imprégné par l'atmosphère.  
\- Es-tu un esprit malfaisant ? Un coup pour oui, deux coups pour non !  
BAM BAM  
La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. « Comme si un esprit était incapable de mentir », pensa Mello, avant de se reprendre : les esprits ne mentent pas, ils n'existent pas !  
\- Tu as un message à faire passer à Linda ?  
BAM  
La fillette sortit de sous la table une feuille de papier avec des lettres inscrites dessus et une loupe.  
\- Mettez tous votre main sur la loupe, ordonna le rouquin en réajustant son turban sur sa tête.  
\- Je suis trop loin, marmonna Near sans afficher la moindre expression.  
A côté de lui, Mello se leva, lui jetant au passage un regard condescendant, et étendit le bras pour atteindre la loupe.  
\- Espriiiiiit, entends notre appel ! Si tu veux faire passer un message...fais-le ici, ici....MAINTENANT !  
Dehors il y eut un coup de tonnerre qui les firent tous sursauter. La fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment, faisant entrer la pluie. Le vent souffla deux bougies sur les trois.  
\- Je vais fermer, chuchota Linda, la voix frémissante et un peu plus aiguë que la normale.  
\- Non, murmura férocement le roux. Il va s'adresser à nous, je le sens ! Ne retire pas ta main...  
Soudain, la loupe bougea.  
Mello écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Matt, arrête ça !  
\- C'est pas moi !, s'insurgea l'interpellé.  
\- Chut !, les interrompit Near. J'entends quelque chose...  
\- C'est le vent !, s'agaça le blond, nerveux.  
\- Non...on dirait...un gémissement.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Dis-nous ton nom !, s'écria vivement Matt en se levant, faisant racler sa chaise.  
Tout à coup, la loupe glissa...sur B. Elle sortit de la feuille, et les gamins poussèrent un petit cri, devant la suivre avec leur main posée dessus.  
Et elle revînt sur B.  
Linda devînt livide.  
\- B.B ? Beyond Birthday ? BEYOND BIRTHDAY HANTE MA CHAMBRE ????  
\- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi flipper, déclara Matt en retirant sa main pour enlever son turban.  
La fillette se mit à pleurer, terrorisée.  
\- Mais tu as bien vu, il n'est pas animé de mauvaises intentions, essaya de la rassurer le rouquin. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas malfaisant.  
\- Beyond Birthday, pas malfaisant ?, susurra Mello, sarcastique. Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Et il peut mentir, ajouta Near, sans manifester la moindre émotion – compassion ou peur.  
Les pleurs de Linda se firent plus lourds. Matt se gratta la tête.  
\- Bon ben...on n'a plus qu'à faire un exorcisme alors...

\- Tu as l'habitude de voler dans les cuisines, dit tout à trac Near en regardant Mello fouiner dans les placards.  
Ce dernier se retourna pour le foudroyer d'un regard noir.  
\- Il nous faut de l'ail, du gingembre, de la card...garc....cardamone ? C'est quoi ?  
\- Une épice, grommela le blondinet en décrochant une gousse d'ail de son crochet.  
\- Un condiment, rectifia Near.  
\- Une épice !, asséna Mello.  
\- J'ai trouvé le reste !, s'exclama Matt en brandissant des petits pots en verre. On peut aller faire le rituel.  
Ils sortirent donc des cuisines, mais Mello attira Matt dans un coin.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant sur les fantômes, toi ? Tu n'aurais pas monté toute cette histoire pour te faire mousser ? Ou...pour gagner les faveurs de Linda ? Tu sais, il y a d'autres façons de...  
\- Peuh, comme si je m'intéressais aux filles de toute façon, rétorqua le pré-ado en haussant les épaules.  
Il se dégagea et rejoignit les autres. Mello plissa les yeux.

Linda traça un pentacle sur une des grandes feuilles A2 qu'elle utilisait en cours d'art. Puis elle posa le dessin sur le sol de sa chambre.  
Matt mit un pot de confiture ouvert au milieu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce truc ?, grogna Mello, de mauvaise humeur.  
\- De la confiture de fraise. C'était la nourriture préféré de Beyond avant qu'il ne meurt, déclara gravement Near.  
Le numéro 2 de la Wammy's House se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il se rappelle ce détail.  
\- Voilà. Maintenant, on va faire un cercle avec le mélange de cardamone, d'ail et de gingembre autour, et on placera des bougies...  
\- C'est pas dangereux ?, demanda Linda avec inquiétude.  
\- Évidemment que c'est dangereux, répondit Matt, sévèrement. Si le cercle ne parvient pas à emprisonner l'esprit, ce dernier risque de ne pas être content de ce qu'on a essayé de lui faire et risque de se venger sur nous.  
Ils terminèrent les derniers préparatifs, puis ils entourèrent le cercle.  
\- Tenons-nous la main, fit Matt.  
Mello pressa ses phalanges en lui jetant un regard du genre « Si tu te fiches de moi, je t'étale ! ».  
\- Beyond...entends ma voix. Nous t'avons apporté une offrande !  
La lueur des flammes des bougies s'intensifia.  
\- Maintenant !!!, s'écria Matt en se jetant sur le pot pour le refermer.  
Les autres soufflèrent les bougies, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

Très fier de lui, le rouquin posa le bocal sur son étagère, dans sa chambre.  
\- Sérieusement Matt..., grogna Mello, un peu atterré.  
\- Oh, aller quoi, c'est classe d'avoir l'âme du tueur Beyond Birthday en déco dans sa chambre !  
\- Tu crois vraiment toutes ces conneries ?  
Matt se retourna alors, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge. Il sourit.  
\- Si j'y crois...et toi ? Que crois-tu ?


End file.
